I'll Hold You
by Z.A.G
Summary: Naraku is dead. Unfortunately so is Kohaku. Inuyasha uncharacteristically tries to help a shattered slayer through her grief, while trying to adjust and survive through his decision.
1. I'll Hold You

What's happening to me? I can't stop writing one-shots! AH! Well, here's another one.

__

I'll Hold You

Everyone watched as Naraku vanished before their eyes, every part of him seemingly breaking down to millions of pieces. The demon's screams echoed all the way until his final breath. Amongst the group of travelers, Inuyasha watched as the Shikon No Toma dropped to the ground. Kagome rushed over to the jewel and picked it up, the jewel purifying instantly as she touched it.

The battle was finally done. But it the battle wasn't easy. Blood dripped from Inuyasha's sharp digits of his claws, his own blood traveling down the length of his arm. The only thing keeping the hanyou on his feet was his trusty sword, being used as a crutch for the time being as Inuyasha tries to regain his bearings.

Kikyo had made an appearance in the battle. The priestess was slain by Naraku however, driving his claws through her chest. His incarnations, Kanna and Kagura, had both fought against Naraku; forcing the demon to crushing their hearts, killing both of them.

Shippo had been carried off the battle field by Kirara so that he would not be harmed. The kitsune was forced to watch the battle from a distance, praying that his friends would all come out alive.

Glancing over to his left, Inuyasha's gaze settles on his traveling companion he's come to call friend. Miroku stood over in his own little world, performing a ceremonial prayer for everyone who did not make it. The monk had survived the ordeal and the empty void in his palm had disappeared, telling him that he was, for the first time since his birth, free. Free of not knowing, free of fear, free of the curse.

Even with Naraku's demise, Inuyasha couldn't help but grieve. A little ways off he could hear Sango choking on her sobs as she cradles her little brother tenderly in her lap. When they finally caught up to Naraku, the demon was just getting the last piece out of the jewel. The shard out of Kohaku's back. Without the shard, his life no longer had any means of attachment to the world of the living.

Inuyasha felt crushed at it. True he had never known the real Kohaku, the one that wasn't chained down by Naraku. He only knew as much as Sango had told him and everyone else. Even though he didn't know the boy, he had promised Sango that they would get him back when they finally killed Naraku. When he made the promise, he meant that they'd get him back alive, not like this.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou snapped his gaze to the girl standing in front of him. Kagome... The girl from the future. The girl who's in love with him. He would love to be able to return that feeling to her, she deserves it. But Inuyasha knows he could never fully love her. She would always remind him of a broken trust he had with the late Kikyo. In her hands she holds the purified jewel, holding it out to him, beckoning him to take it.

Reality finally hit home. The journey was over. They killed Naraku and gotten the jewel. This is it. They finally have the jewel, he can make his wish. He can become a full demon now. Reaching towards the jewel, Inuyasha hesitates as a new thought flashes through his mind, 'If I become a full demon, what will the others do?' He had been told several times that he becomes a bloodthirsty demon when his human blood is shadowed over by the demon blood inside him. If he were to become full demon, would he turn into that bloodthirsty demon?

What if he used it to become human? Would that be the right thing to do? Yet if he became a human, and got rid of the demon inside of him, he would become weak. He won't be able to protect anyone the way he wants to if he were to become human. So when it comes down to it, he can become a full demon and risk becoming a killing machine, or he can become a weak human.

Inuyasha's hand hovers uncertainly above the jewel cupped in Kagome's hand. What should he do? Become demon, or human? Kagome had once told him that he should stay as he is. That wasn't an option though. To stay as he is would mean to forever be an outcast, feared by humans and hated by demons. Kagome would never understand the torment that it causes him. He has to become one or the other.

Inuyasha closes his eyes in irritation, 'What? What? What do I do damnit!' Inuyasha gives a soft growl as clenches his fists, his claws nearly breaking through the skin. Opening his eyes, he glances around. His gaze settles on Sango and her brother again. The slayer had stopped crying and is now just holding the lifeless Kohaku. Inuyasha shakes his head, pulling his arm back away from the jewel. Upon Kagome's confused look Inuyasha speaks, "Feh.. The jewel can wait. There's more important things to take care of first."

Kagome nods her head once, "Alright. Then just hold onto it. No sense risking me losing it again." Kagome tries joking. She places the jewel into the hanyou's pocket before he can object. Kagome glances over the Sango her gaze filling with sorrow for her friend, "Sango..."

"You get the monk. I'll go get Sango." Inuyasha says firmly. Kagome looks back at him, finally a bit uncertain about the arrangement. Inuyasha gives something that's a mixture of a smirk and a smile, not sure what he should do in this particular situation. "Feh... I'm not going to go and yell at her to stop being weak, if that's what you're thinking. So go get the monk and meet up with Shippo, and send Kirara over to carry Kohaku's body. He deserves a better burial ground then this place"

"Uh... alright." Kagome replies before running off towards Miroku.

Inuyasha turns away from the future girl and heads towards Sango. He takes his time on getting to her, trying to use the time to think of the right thing to say. After all, he never was good with words. He watches the slayer as she continues to brush her hand through her brother's hair, holding Kohaku's form in her lab. Her gaze never lifting up from her brother's face, not even when Inuyasha stops in front of them.

Inuyasha glances off to the side, finding it hard to look at her, "I'm sorry, Sango." Inuyasha says, his voice uncharacteristically soft. When the demon exterminator doesn't say or do anything to acknowledge his presence, he continues, "I promised that we would get him back. I know how much you wanted any part of your family still with you. But I failed to get him back for you, for that I'm sorry."

Sango's hands stop below Kohaku's chin, cupping his head in her lap. Black locks cover her eyes as she stares down at her brother. "Kohaku's free..." Sango voice comes out as a whisper, "That's all that matters."

Inuyasha can't help from letting out an irritated growl. It pissed him off to no end that she always tried to find the best in a situation, always trying to keep her sorrow concealed after being caught crying. Inuyasha knows from experience that it takes a lot longer than a few minutes to grieve over someone you love. Of course the only time he had grieved was when his mother died. Maybe he would have grieved for Kikyo while pinned to that tree for fifty years had he known that she had died after he did and that she hadn't betrayed him. He can't bring himself to grieve for her now however because the Kikyo he knew died long ago, she was no longer the same.

Yet Sango is different. She never allowed herself to grieve for her family. They had been all killed in one night, yet she wouldn't allow herself to grieve. She had always been strong, waiting for her revenge. Bottling up her sorrow inside, waiting one day for it all to burst. If she's to hold it in any longer, it could affect her more than she may think.

"Don't be an idiot Sango." Inuyasha's voice raises a bit, getting enough of the slayer's attention to have her look up at him with glistening eyes. "That's not all that matters! We had not tracked that bastard down for so long to just let him kill Kohaku once he was no longer a use to him. If that were the whole plan, then we've been wasting our time. We came to get your brother back, alive along with the jewel. Kohaku may be free from that bastard's hold, but he never got to live either. Stop trying to look in the best of the situation to hold yourself back from grieving. Because quite frankly. I don't see any damn thing good out of it."

Inuyasha remained in his spot as he watched Sango carefully set Kohaku's head down on the grass so she could stand up. The demon exterminator locks her gaze with the hanyou's. Out of the corner of Inuyasha's eye he caught movement. Before he could identify it however, he falls to the ground from the force behind Sango's slap, having been too weak from the battle to take the strike.

Inuyasha starred up at Sango from his spot on the ground, his arms holding him up in a sitting position. With his ears flattened to his head, he could only look at her in disbelief as she glared down at him. Than suddenly, Sango drops to her knees and falls into Inuyasha's form as a new wave of tears appeared. Inuyasha winced a bit from his wounds as the slayer cried into his chest, her hands gripping the front of his kimono.

Awkwardly, Inuyasha slowly wraps his arms around her before holding her tightly. He hand only been this close to her only a handful of times. He can only recall two however. When he was carrying her the first day they met, and that embarrassing time with the purple mist that caused her to try to kiss him.

Inuyasha knows the pain of loss. He knows it all too well. He lost the only person he looked to as family. He remembers how long it took him to get over his mother's death. Having no one there to help him when he was broken, he was forced to heal his shattered heart himself. It had taken him years to get over it. Everywhere he had gone people had thrown him out, not caring who he really was, the only thing that mattered to them was that he's a hanyou, therefore he couldn't fit in and have comforting arms around him to help wash the pain away, like Sango has now.

Inuyasha doesn't envy Sango. He sympathies with her. He may not have had someone there to help him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want Sango to have someone. She's already broken as it is, if someone isn't there for her than it could take her years to recover, just like it had taken him.

So Inuyasha held her. Held her to help her with her grief, trying to take away the pain away. He'll be the one to hold her and comfort her if no one else will. He'll try to make the bad things go away fade away until someone more qualified for the job takes his place. Until that day comes however, he'll be right here, holding her.

__

The End-

You want to know something? I just may decide to continue this. (Shrugs) Guess it depends on the feedback I get. So how 'bout it everyone? Want this one-shot to turn into something bigger? If I do add to it, I don't know how long it'll be though. Guess I kind of did leave a gap or two in here. Like what Inuyasha decides to do with the jewel, which I kind have already thought of. Well If I do decide to continue this, it'll definitely become a Inu/San fic heh heh heh. Well, thanks for reading! And remember to review! Reviews are always nice!


	2. Demon Or Human?

Holy friggen moly! I can't believe how many reviews this got! Well.. Verdict is in, this is no longer a one-shot folks! That's right, I've decided to continue this here fic. Wow.. Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Makes me sleep better at night, knowing that I haven't been wasting my time. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter. I just hope it's as good as the first.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

__

Demon Or Human?

Inuyasha watched silently from his place on a large branch from the tree he was pinned to for fifty years. His gaze settled on Sango who's a few yards away, unaware of his presence as she stares at her brother's gaze. The group had traveled back to Kaeda's Village, bringing Kohaku with them. Sango picked the spot for her brother's grave, dug the grave herself, and buried Kohaku herself, wishing to do everything on her own. She wanted to do this all alone.

Inuyasha respected her wishes to be left alone. He wasn't very fond of the idea of going near the slayer at the moment, not after last night. He can't explain what had happened to him to react such a way. He felt like he needed to help her, sooth the tears away. It confused him. Last night, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing and what he was thinking. One day after, he looks back at it and he doesn't know what the hell came over him. He's never really acted like that before. He guesses it's because he shares a common pain, and Sango is his friend, so why shouldn't he want to help?

Although Sango wished to be alone, Inuyasha didn't go far. He just merely jumped up into the tree he's currently residing in. It's not like he's intentionally watching her or anything. Kohaku's grave just happens to be near his favorite lounging spot. He comes here to sleep, relax, or think. And right now, he's doing a lot of thinking. He still doesn't know what to do about the Shikon No Tama.

Besides the jewel, Inuyasha has another problem. That problem being a certain girl from the future. He had thought about what to do with her a long time ago when the journey was completed. It's just a matter of doing it now. He needs to talk to her, but he just hasn't really gotten the time. She needs to go home, and stay there. After all, once he uses the jewel, the well won't work. The jewel is the key between the two eras, right? So when he uses it, the well will not work anymore, and Kagome will lose the ability to travel between times.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha slouches down more on his branch, his chin resting on the top of his chest as he closes his eyes. With one leg hanging loosely off the branch and the other bent towards him, Inuyasha sits there, deep in thought. Another reason why he can't stay the way he is, is because as long as the jewel remains unused, demons will be attracted to it. So any place he stays at will be in danger. Inuyasha would rather not risk demons attacking any village, but right now he's too sore and tired to really wander aimlessly through the forest until he decides what the do with the jewel.

The wind blows, brushing some of Inuyasha's long silver locks across his face. The breeze brings various scents to Inuyasha's delicate nose. Flowers, the wildlife, trees, grass, dirt, and salt. Inuyasha cracks open his eyes and glances over to where Sango still stands, her back turned to him. Though a normal person wouldn't be able to tell by just looking at her, Inuyasha can smell the tears that are no doubt traveling down her face. The hanyou frowns to himself at the scent of Sango's tears. He's tempted to just leave, but at the same time he's tempted to go over and help her.

Inuyasha does neither however. He remains where he's seated , not leaving, but not going over to help her. This is something that she'll have to take care of on her own now. He can't help anymore, he's not the right person for the job. He'll more than likely make matters worse. Trying to distract himself, and his nose, Inuyasha tries thinking of something to take his mind off of Sango's grief.

He wonders what the others are going to do now that their journey is over. Kagome would be going back to her time. Shippo will more than likely stay in Keada's Village, having nowhere else to go. Miroku, well Inuyasha isn't really sure what the monk is going to do. Now that he doesn't have that cursed wind tunnel on his palm, his lecherous ways will either calm down, or get worse. Than again, if Inuyasha remembers correctly, Miroku and Sango had planned to get married after they defeated Naraku.

'Wonder if they still plan on doing that.' Inuyasha wonders to himself. At this point, he can't see Sango getting into any sort of relationship. And Miroku's 'curious' hands tend to chase after every women, even after the agreement between him and the slayer.

No matter where everyone goes, Inuyasha will end up being alone again. Just like before. He acknowledges that fact. They'll all be going their separate ways. Inuyasha isn't one to go visit someone either, so they better not count on him to. Besides, he still hasn't decided on what he's going to do. He could stay in Keada's Village, but it has too many unwanted memories around it. He needs to go somewhere else. Maybe he should just live in the forest of something, away from civilization, where no one can judge him for his looks.

Inuyasha stands up on his branch and leaps down to the ground before heading towards Keada's hut. If he can't decide what to become, maybe he should ask the others, that may help him in some ways.

Sango could here Inuyasha's departure, yet she still didn't move. She knew he was there, sitting in the tree, possibly watching her. He possibly could have just been sitting there, minding his own business. Sango however, doubts that. Inuyasha always has a reason for doing the things he does. There's no coincidences. He didn't decide to sleep in the tree that just so happened to be near Kohaku's grave. He was watching her. She just didn't let on she knew.

His actions have been confusing her since last night. First he bursts out at her while she's holding Kohaku, causing her to strike him. Than he actually tries to comfort her when she bursts into tears, falling into Inuyasha's arms. She felt weak doing that. What's worse is that she felt weak in front of Inuyasha. He'll probably remember her being just a weak woman from now on.

Than again, now that she thinks about it, he seemed to understand her. He didn't say anything after she began crying, he just held her. Held her until Kirara found them. Than he stood her up, picked Kohaku up and placed his body on Kirara's back. He wanted to bury Kohaku somewhere else. Sango had first thought that they would bury him where he was laying, but Inuyasha didn't seem to fond with the idea. And for that alone, Sango is thankful. She wouldn't want her brother's body buried anywhere Naraku took his last breath. Kohaku deserved a proper burial, somewhere peaceful, despite the things he was forced to do.

When they arrived at Keada's Village, Sango found the spot where she would lay Kohaku to rest. She had asked them to let her do it herself and to leave her alone. Kagome felt it was her obligation to try and persuade her to let them help. Miroku had also tried to make her change her mind, telling her that they should help a friend bury her loved ones. She declined their offers for help, but they continued to press on. Inuyasha seemed to understand that it was just something she had to do alone, because he managed to get them to leave her, asking Kagome to help him with his injuries and Miroku to go and inform Keada of the news.

The only one she allowed to be with her was Kirara. Kirara was Kohaku's family as well. This burial was something between them, and them only. No one else. It was just something Sango wanted to do alone. She didn't need their help, and them asking her constantly, 'Are you alright?' That question alone is enough to infuriate her. Her brother just died, do they honestly need to ask if she's alright? The answer should be obvious, shouldn't it?

Sango kneels down in front of the cross in the ground. She reaches out and places her hands on it, bowing her head in shame, "I'm sorry Kohaku." Than the tears began to fall once more.

One thing Inuyasha is thankful for, is the fact everyone he needed to speak to was gathered in the hut when he got there. Everyone is just sitting around the small fire in the middle of the hut, lost in their own little world. When he entered, everyone looked up to see who had entered the hut. Seeing that it was 'only' him, they glanced back into the fire.

Inuyasha stood at the doorway, his arms crossed and his left foot tapping in thought. His usual scowl placed firmly on his lips as he stared at the group, "I have something I want to ask so listen up everyone."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome is the first to speak.

"I..." Inuyasha hesitates, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his confession, "I don't know what to become." Upon there confused expressions, Inuyasha elaborates, "I mean I don't know if I should become a full demon, or become a human."

"So what is it you want us to do?" Miroku asks, standing up from his sitting position.

"I want you guys to tell me what I should do." Inuyasha replies.

"We can't do that Inuyasha. That's something you have to decide." Kagome explains. She stands up also and shakes her head, "We can't decide for you."

Inuyasha turns his head to the side, "Feh.. It's not like I'm actually going to listen to any of you. I just want to know what you'd rather me become."

"Well, if I had to pick." Shippo suddenly jumps in, leaping on top of Inuyasha's shoulder. He crosses his paws and leans on the side of Inuyasha's head, much to the hanyou's irritation, "I'd say you should become a demon. A mere half breed such as yourself is a disgrace to us full blooded demons." Shippo begins to laugh.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha makes a grab for the kitsune. Shippo quickly leaps off of Inuyasha's shoulder and runs behind Kagome for protection.

Kagome lets out a tired sigh. 'Some things are never going to change.' She thinks to herself. "Inuyasha... You know that I just wish for you to be as you are. I don't see why you feel the need to change yourself for the better of others."

Inuyasha keeps his mouth shut, preventing himself from commenting. Instead he turns his gaze to Miroku. The monk closes his eyes, holding his left hand in front of his face while he thinks, a habit that they all quickly realized he couldn't break, much like his wondering hands, "Inuyasha, the question is not what we would want you to become. It's what is right. Do what you think is right."

'That's easy for you to say, you damn monk.' Inuyasha immediately counters in his mind, 'How am I suppose to know what is right? If I become demon, I lose my friends... but than again, I'll be losing them all soon anyway now that Naraku is gone... If I become human though... I won't be able to protect anyone anymore, much less myself.'

"Aye children... what's all this ye be discussing?" Keada asks as she enters the hut, hearing some of the conversation on her way in.

"Of, Keada." Kagome says upon seeing her, "Inuyasha was just asking us what we think he should use the jewel for."

"So what do you think, ya old hag? What should I use it for."

"I'd use it to teach ye some manners." Keada replies as she heads over to the wooden table where some medical herbs are resting. "Use it as ye want, so long it's something ye wish for."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, "I don't know what I want though."

"Ye need not rush into things." Keada advises, "Now I need to tend to some of the villagers."

Everyone in the hut remains silent as they wait for Keada to leave. Once she does disappear, they all still remain quiet, each not knowing what to say. After a few moments pass by, Kagome walks over to her yellow backpack and picks it up, "Well, I guess I should head back home for now. Everyone will want to know that we finally got the jewel, and that I'm okay." Kagome stands there another moment, expecting Inuyasha to object.

Surprisingly, the hanyou merely nods his head, telling her to go. Kagome figures it's because he doesn't need her to track down jewel shards anymore, so he doesn't need her at every possible minute. Relieved to be able to leave without argument, Kagome hurries out of the hut, telling Shippo that she'll be back in a few days.

Inuyasha silently watches her leave; one thought goes through his mind, 'I'll have to use the jewel while she's already on the other side.' If he does it when she's gone, it'll save him from throwing her in the well himself. Inuyasha walks over to the table with the various herbs spread across it. He picks up a few and sniffs, his nose wrinkling in disgust by the smell of them.

Inuyasha's ears perk up as they suddenly catch the sounds of villagers screaming outside. He remains in his spot phased for a moment in confusion before he hears the work 'demon' being screamed. "Come on Inuyasha! We must protect the villagers." Miroku prompts.

Inuyasha doesn't need to be told twice. Telling Shippo to stay in the hut, the two race outside their hut. Their gazes land at the sight of a large spider demon. Inuyasha left hand travels down to his pocket, where the Shikon No Tama sits, 'Bastard must of sensed the jewel.'

"I'll take care of this demon." Miroku announces as he unwraps his hand, "Wind Tun-.." Miroku stops what he's doing, as he suddenly remembers that the void in his hand disappeared along with Naraku. His main technique for vanquishing demons is gone.

"Feh.. stupid monk." Inuyasha comments before unsheathing the Tetsaiga. "I'll take care of this weakling." Inuyasha charges towards the giant spider, his sword posed to attack. Before Inuyasha can reach the demon however, it lets out a painful scream as a large boomerang sliced through two of its legs. Inuyasha slid to a halt as he watched the boomerang return back to Sango's hands, who's standing on the other side of the demon.

Inuyasha couldn't find it in him to move to finish the demon off himself. He watched as the giant spider turned around and tried catching Sango with a string of web. The slayer skillfully dodged out of the way, and threw the boomerang once more. Her aim was dead on, it sliced the demon's head clear off, killing it instantly with that one blow. The spider's body dropped to the ground, it's legs sprawled out in all directions. When Sango's weapon returned to her hands, she wiped the demon's blood off of it.

Inuyasha stood there, realization dawning down on him. He slowly walks up to Sango, keeping his gaze locked on her form, "Sango." Inuyasha calls out, getting the slayers attention. Inuyasha stops in front of her. He looks back at the dead demon, than back at Sango, "I have something to ask you."

Sango straps her weapon to her back, giving Inuyasha a confused look, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"What would you rather me use the jewel for? To become demon, or to become human."

"Why are you asking me?" She asks confused.

"Ah... He's asked all of us. Apparently he wishes to know what we think." Miroku answers, as he walks up to the two.

"Oh." Sango lowers her head as she stare at the ground. Inuyasha remains patient as he waits for the slayer to reply. "I..." Sango hesitates, "I don't care what you become." Sango looks up, a small smile playing across her lips, "Either way, I'll still stand by your side. You accepted me as a friend after I tried killing you when we first met. So I can accept you whichever way you wish to go. It's the least I can do."

A genuine smile plays across Inuyasha's lips, a little surprised by Sango's answer. Though she didn't really pick one, it doesn't matter now. "I've made my decision." Inuyasha says suddenly.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asks in confusion.

The hanyou turns to the monk and smirks before racing back towards Keada's hut. Sango and Miroku both share a look before they race after Inuyasha, realization dawning on them, "Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku shouts, wanting desperately to stop him. They watch him disappear into Keada's hut, a moment later, Shippo is tossed out of it.

"Hey!" Shippo whines. He turns to Miroku and Sango as they show up, "Inuyasha just threw me out of the hut, and I didn't do anything!"

"He's going to use the jewel!" Miroku explains before racing to the entrance of the hut. He reaches for the door and immediately becomes shocked by Tetsaiga's protective force. Miroku falls back on his rear in surprise and shock, "He's sealed himself in."

"We can't stop him." Sango realizes.

Inuyasha smirks to himself as he looks down at the glowing jewel in his hands. He knows exactly what he's going to be. No one's going to stop him, 'I'll finally fit in somewhere. No more being an outcast from both sides. I won't have to worry about being weak either. I'll still be the strongest.' Inuyasha thinks before he makes his wish.

Outside the hut, everyone waits, their anxiety racking at their nerves. They hear Inuyasha suddenly shout out, causing them to all become worried. "You dumb-dumb!" Shippo shouts before throwing himself at the entrance of the hut. He's tossed back by the protective barrier around the hut.

"What is happening here?" Keada's voice suddenly appears, causing everyone to jump in shock.

Shippo rushes to Keada's side, "Inuyasha is using the jewel!" He replies, panicked.

The old priestess's eyes widen in surprise, "What ye say is true?"

Shippo nods his head frantically, "Uh-huh, Uh-huh. And he's sealed the hut. We can't get in!"

They hear a loud thumb from inside the hut, something had fallen. Keada walks over to the door of the hut, "Wait, Lady Keada! You mustn't!" Miroku warns. Keada surprises them all by touching the door, without being forced back. She glances back at all of them before opening up the door.

The three hurry to Keada's side, the door opens all the way and something clatters on the ground. Everyone looks down to stare at the Tetsaiga, back to it's original state. Glancing around the hut, they find Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor. No one moves a muscle, fear coursing through their bodies. He had done it. He had used the jewel. No one wanted to find out what exactly what Inuyasha became. No one dared to get within striking range.

Sango took one brave step forward, "Inuyasha?" She calls out uncertainly. The man in question doesn't reply. The slayer takes a nervous gulp before taking a few more steps closer, "Inuyasha?" She calls out softly. When he doesn't respond she turns back to the others. Miroku, Shippo, and Keada remain in their spots, they however, give Sango a nod, signalling her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, and gathering as much courage as possible, Sango clsoes her eyes and quickly walks over to the fallen Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?" Sango calls out a little bit louder before glancing down. Her eyes widen as she stares down at him. His lips are curled up in a smile. Sango doesn't know how to react, so she stands there.

Starring down into his violet eyes...

That's it everyone! So who guessed what Inuyasha would become? Anyone? you must of, come on... It's was obvious right? Well as you can see, this is being continued. Go help us all. So review and let me know what you think of this so far. Next chapter I'll be giving replies back. I would of done it this one but I kind of didn't get the chance to go back and look at the reviews, and old man is on now. Sorry. So review y'all! TTNC! And sorry if I'm spelling Tetsaiga wrong, I suck when it comes to spelling that lol


	3. Something To Clear My Thoughts

Strange... I seem more drawn to this fic than my others. I wonder why. Well here's some replies!

__

XThunderyX- Actually, I believe Inuyasha has some violet in his eyes when he's a full demon. Don't quote me on that, since I haven't actually watched the anime in quite a while. Thanks for the rating by the way! I'll strive to get a perfect ten lol.

__

Miko-Of-Jades- Yes.. the wish must be pure. Ya thought he was going to turn into a full demon? Good, than I succeeded in what I was trying to do. Teehee!

__

RavensFirefly- Oh my god, I totally forgot about 'Ningen no Kokoro' It's been too long since you last updated it. To be honest, that's my favorite of your fics. Writing a fic about Inuyasha being stuck in his human form, or wishing to be human just seems unique. At least in the Inu/San category. I know there's probably a lot more out there somewhere that I haven't seen. But ya gotta update that fic gosh-nabbit!

That's it I guess. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed last chapter. It really is great to have so much feedback. 0)

__

Something To Clear My Thoughts

Inuyasha is well aware of the Taijiya hovering above him with shock written all across her face. He heard all of them enter the hut long before he could see any of them. All he really could do at that moment was stare up at the ceiling of the hut. He can remember a few minutes ago, when he used the jewel, he didn't think it was going to work. All the time he spent traveling to get the jewel, he was so sure it would work. Yet, when he finally has the jewel and prepares to use it, he doubted it's power.

Why did he doubt that it would work? Every time he saw the jewel used, it was used by demons to become stronger or by half-demons to become full blooded demons. Inuyasha guesses he doubted it would work because the jewel in itself seemed like a curse. It always brought misery and despair wherever it was brought.

The doubt he felt quickly vanished the moment the jewel disappeared and he felt his body tremble in pain. He had not known it would hurt so much. His demonic ears felt as if they were ripped down his head until they settled where his human ears are. His claws, the long sharp digits he's always had to slaughter countless demons, felt like they dug themselves back in. His muscles seared in pain, feeling as if they were being ripped out of his flesh as they began to shrink a bit. His K9s seemed like they were pulled out and new set of fangs quickly took their place.

He thought using the jewel to become human would seem like any other time he transformed on the night of the new moon. He had not expected so much pain, all at once. If he knew, he would have waited until he had fully recovered from the final battle with Naraku. Inuyasha can't do more than lay in his spot. His eyes felt heavy, his mind is foggy. It's a familiar sensation he gets when he loses a lot of blood. His body ache along with his mind, he's only faintly aware of the voices speaking to him in soft whispers. What they are saying, Inuyasha can't tell. He wishes to have nothing more than a few hours of sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Sango calls out a little concerned upon seeing the boy's eyes close. She shakes his shoulder, trying to get him to open his eyes to open again. When she fails to wake him, her heart begins to beat quicker, fearing that he wasn't able to handle the power of the jewel.

Sango's is shocked out of her daze as a hand rests on her shoulder, turning around she faces Keada, looking down at Inuyasha with a thoughtful gaze, "He's just sleeping. Let him be. The power of the jewel must have drained his energy."

"Well, this is certainly surprising." Miroku finally manages to find his voice, "I was certain he would choose to become a full blooded demon. He always spoke of becoming one."

Shippo leaps off of Miroku's shoulder to the ground before walking over to the sleeping Inuyasha. "Why would he want to become a human? They're so weak." Shippo comments, earning him a few looks from the monk and Taijiya, "Uh... I mean most of them are. Not you guys though." Shippo recovers. He walks up onto Inuyasha chest and sits down, his eyes focused on Inuyasha's face. Squinting his eyes, Shippo leans down to look more closely at the human, "Is... he smiling?"

The question causes Keada to smile in return, "I believe he is." Wandering over to the other side of the hut, Keada grabs a folded blanket and settles Inuyasha's head under it, knowing how uncomfortable it must be to sleep with your head on the hard floor.

Sango stands up from Inuyasha's side and heads over to the entrance of the hut, "I'm going to get some air." Sango announces quietly. Everyone just watches her leave silently.

Keada looks over to Miroku, noticing his worry in his eyes, "Time heals all things." Keada says suddenly.

Miroku smiles a bit, giving a small laugh, "Yes, but I'm afraid time won't help her soon enough. I worry she may... harm herself." Miroku replies hesitantly.

"Ye think she will attempt to... go with her loved ones?"

Miroku shakes his head, "I don't know what to think. She had joined the group, mainly to get her brother back. There was the part where she wanted to get revenge for her village. But she really just wanted her brother back. I'm afraid that with Kohaku's passing, she may think this whole quest was pointless."

"Ye need not trouble yourself with such thoughts." Keada assures, "She will deal with her brother's death."

Miroku sighs, "Well, actually. In all honestly. I'm afraid she may not want to come with me when I leave in a few days."

Keada's brows knit together questioningly, "Ye be leaving soon?"

Miroku gives an embarrassed chuckle as he scratches the back of his head, "Well... I kind of just ran out of my village without explanation before I joined Inuyasha. I need to go back sometime to let them know that I'm alive and well. People are worried about me. It's not like I'll be gone forever. I just wish to see them again."

Sango wandered aimlessly through the village, not really having a real destination in mind. She just follows where her feet guide her. Her thoughts were so jumbled up at that moment, and her heart is stilling beating rapidly in her chest. When Inuyasha wouldn't reply to her calls, she had thought he may have died. She couldn't handle seeing anyone else die at the moment. She has enough grief in her life already that she has to deal with.

What really bugged her however, is why Inuyasha had chosen to become human. She thought for sure he would become a full demon. Not that she's complaining, it's just that, she always knew what to expect of him, as did everyone else. He never backs out of what he wants. As far as she knows, he's always wanted to become a full demon. Yet, he chose to become human instead. Sometimes Inuyasha can be unpredictable, while the rest of the time, he's easy to read.

To say she wasn't curious as to why he decided to become human would be a lie. At this moment, everything else seemed to escape her mind as she thinks of possible reasons for his decision. After a few moments of thought however, Sango decides that the only person who'll ever know that will be Inuyasha himself.

Sango stops at the bank of the river near the farm lands. Standing there by herself, she gazes out into the crystalline liquid, her thoughts wandering for the first time about herself. 'What am I going to do?' She thinks to herself. Quite honestly, she has no idea as to where she can go now. Her village was destroyed, her brother is dead, as is Naraku. Right now, her life seems without a purpose.

Sango dreads the day that Miroku asks her to go through with their little agreement. She can honestly say that right now, marriage and starting a family is the last thing on her mind. And knowing Miroku, he probably won't wait long to try and 'seal' the arrangement. Than again, the monk is understanding, so if she told him that she needs time, he'll be alright. At least, Sango hopes. She really doesn't want the pressures of a relationship now. Maybe she'll never be ready with the way things are looking now.

This is one of those times that Sango wishes Kagome hadn't gone back to her time yet. She needs to soak in a hot spring and have a nice long 'girl talk' with her friend. 'Guess I'll have to wait until she comes back.' Sango thinks to herself, not knowing that it'll be a long wait.

Kneeling down on the bank, Sango dips her hand in the cool crisp water. She leisurely draws circles in it, causing a few fish to swim away cautiously from her hand. When she first began traveling with Inuyasha, she was traveling for revenge. When Kohaku appeared under Naraku's control, her reasons changed. She wanted nothing more than to free Kohaku from Naraku, even if it meant having to kill him. But with Inuyasha's constant reassurance that they'll get him back, she changed her reason again. She wouldn't settle with freeing Kohaku from control. She wanted him back alive, then when everything was over, they'd go back to their village and rebuild it, later starting a training village for demon exterminators.

It was wishful thinking, Sango knew it even back then. But hope is sometimes the only thing that keeps people going in this day of age. Hope for a better tomorrow. For the most part, Sango is still waiting for that 'better tomorrow.'

She can't help envy her companions just a bit. Each of them seem to adjust to the peace quickly. Kagome is no longer pressured between times, able to leave without complaint from now on. Miroku no longer has to fear the day the wind tunnel that was in his hand would swallow him up. Shippo can live peacefully in Keada's Village. Inuyasha finally got his wish, as surprising as it was, so he'll no longer be regarded as a half breed that he so despised.

What about her? What did she gain from all of this? Sure she has new friends now. But everything she went through, all the battles with Naraku, all the traps, all the demons she killed, all that distance she traveled, it's all useless now. Nothing came of it. She didn't get what she wanted while everyone got what they wanted. Did she do something wrong? Does she not deserve to have her happy ending?

Sango brushed the thoughts away quickly before she could start crying again. She knew very well that such thoughts could harm her. She knew that she could hurt herself in the state she's in. She knew that it was her depression making her think this way, and think of death as a relief.

Sango's brows knit together in anger, 'Stop thinking about it! Nothing will come of it!' Sango yells into her mind. Sango desperately wanted a distraction at that moment, anything to clear her mind of such thoughts before she decides to go through with them.

Letting out a tired sigh, Sango falls backwards to lay on her back, her gaze locked on the sky above. It looks as if an artist had painted the sky. The sky was painted in various colors, now that the sun is setting. Yellows streak in with the oranges and pinks. The greens and blues seem to blend in with one another.

Sango's gaze settles on one of the colors however. Violet. It reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes, except his were a bit darker. She had never really taken a notice to his eyes before on the night of the new moon. Than again, she never really got the chance. He tended to make himself disappear away from the group whenever that night came. It was only just a few moments ago, in the hut, when she noticed how gentle his eyes appear like that, unlike his hanyou ones, those ones always seemed to be filled with anger. His human eyes are softer, warmer even. Than again, it could be because he had basically been in such a drunken state from the use of the jewel that it made him appear that way.

She watches as the violet seems to take over the other colors in the sky. Without her knowing it, her eyes began to drift close. With her mind clear of thoughts, and her emotions settled for the moment, Sango falls asleep, thankful that no dreams came to her that night.

Sorry folks, that's it for now. I know, I know. I bit short. But give me a break here, will ya? My schools play this week, and I'm stuck with 9:30 rehearsals 0P. So I be kind of busy at the moment. Well, review please! Reviews are always nice! TTNC!


	4. Teach Me To Fight

Whoohoo! MY play is finally over! I can finally relax. Today was my last performance, and boy did I ever go out with a bang. Wanna hear what happened? Well, the whole play proceeded as normal (As normal as that play can proceed) Than at the last five minutes of the play something happens. Really, it was the people who built the set who's at fault. The play takes place in Willum's apartment (Me) and at the end I go to the closet and open it up to get my jacket. Well upon opening it, I see the costume that Rick (The annoying nerd in the play that I made leave) left behind. I pick up the monster costume and I hurl it out of my apartment's window. Well, the problem lies here. Behind the window is a wall that we painted trees on for scenery. I had NO idea that it wasn't screwed on. The costume hit's the wall, the wall goes tumbling down. (Oops.) I froze on the spot while the audience is laughing.

I try remembering what my next line is but I couldn't figure it out. I turn to the audience and I say "Yea... That wasn't suppose to happen." The audience laughed, I laughed, than we proceeded with the play once I managed to remember what my line was. Needless to say, it was a very interesting performance.

Well, enough of that. I think I'll just begin this chapter now. And thank you everyone who has reviewed!

__

Teach Me To Fight

It was a long time before Inuyasha came back to the world of consciousness. At first, everything seemed in place, everything was normal. It was only when he saw his silky black locks glistening in the afternoon sunlight filtering through the window that he knew something is, in fact, different.

For a long while, Inuyasha didn't move, he just laid where he is, starring at his black strands. He had gone through with his wish? Yesterday seems like a blur to him from the point of the demon attack to the point of his wish. His body was pumping so much adrenaline when he raced towards the cot.

Holding his hand out, Inuyasha stared at the clawless hand, seemingly mesmerized by it. The claws that he had killed countless enemies with, are gone. It's as if the blood on his hands had been cleansed. Of course he knows this isn't actually true.

Instead of the normal scowl on Inuyasha's face, he wears a small smile. He's human. He's not a Hanyou anymore. He's no longer a dirty half-breed, an outcast to everyone and everything. He'll finally fit somewhere. No one will try to ignore him fro his appearance. Villagers won't fear him, or try to chase him out of their village.

Sitting up, Inuyasha's gaze immediately lands on his trusty Tetsusaiga, his father's sword. Frowning a bit at it's rusty fragile appearance, Inuyasha realizes that he'll never be able to use it again, nor will he ever be able to charge into battle like a complete fool. After all, he's human now, which means he can be hurt easier. He'll have to learn how to fight in a new way, rather than the way he used to.

Inuyasha knew the disadvantages he'll have as a human before he made he wish. He had thought of many things that would happen if he chose to become demon or human. True, becoming a full fledge demon would give him more physical strength, but unlike what most people might think, Inuyasha found out a way around the strength of demons. Or rather, he was shown it. He won't waste time in learning how to do it either. All he needs to do is get up and ask to be taught.

"Sango... Sango... Sango!"

Sango blinks her eyes open. She responds to the calls with a groan as she sits up from her spot on the bank of the river. She quickly figured out that she had fallen asleep and it was some time in the afternoon. Sango ignores the kinks and sores in her neck from sleeping on the ground and turns her gaze towards the one who called her. "Yes, Miroku?"

The monk kneels down before feeling her forehead with the back of his hand, concern written across his face, "Are you ill Sango? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Sango replies, knocking his hand away a little more forcibly than she intended. "What is it you want?" She asks as she stands herself up on her feet, feeling her back cracking in the process.

Miroku had evidently heard it also, because he gave a wince when it happened. "I wish to speak to you about something." Miroku replies, his voice a bit lower when he speaks.

Sango's breath catches in her throat. 'What do I say?' She doesn't want to hurt him, but she doesn't want to go through with the marriage right now either. She just isn't ready. She can't just move on right away. "M-Miroku." Sango begins, finding hard to voice her sentence out. "I'm sorry. I just.."

Miroku shakes his head, holding his hand up to stop Sango from speaking. "Yes, I know. I understand. You're not ready yet. That's not what I came to speak to you about."

Sango let's out a relieved breath, happy that Miroku understands what she was saying. "Oh, alright. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" She asks.

"I regret to tell you, but I'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Sango repeats confused.

The monk nods his head, "Yes. I wish to go back to my village awhile." He scratches the back of his head and laughs a little embarrassedly, "See, I never actually told anyone I was leaving. I just got up and left. And well, I wish to tell them that I'm alright."

"Oh..." Sango replies. What else can she say? She can't help feel a little upset that he'll be leaving her, but she guesses he does need to see his family and friends that he left behind again.

"I was wondering... or rather hoping." Miroku continues, "That you would accompany me to my village." Miroku's brows raise in hope as he waits for her reply.

Sango bites her bottom lip in thought. 'Leave? He wants me to come with him? But what about the Kohaku? I can't just leave him behind. Who will visit him if I'm not around? I don't want to just leave him behind. But what about Miroku? He... he wishes for me to come. I can't just say no.'

Sango finds herself in a bind. If she says yes, she'll be leaving Kohaku. If she says no, she'll be hurting Miroku. She doesn't want to do either. It all comes down to which one is more important to her.

Sango casts her gaze to the ground as she chews on her bottom lip, amazed that she hasn't drown blood yet. Evidently the monk seemed to be more understanding than she gave him credit for, because he seems to understand what exactly is going through her mind at the moment, "Maybe it would be best if you stayed here." He spoke, causing the slayer to look up. Miroku grabs bother of her hand in his own, "But don't worry about me, my lady. I shall return. My only wish is that you wait for me."

Sango's cheeks turn pink as she bows her head, feeling a little embarrassed, "Miroku, I..."

"So here you guys are." The two break apart and turn to Inuyasha as he walks over towards them. The newly transformed Inuyasha turns towards Miroku and grins amusedly, "I see you just don't learn not to harass Sango."

Miroku just grins, "And I see you still know how to ruin a moment." Miroku observes Inuyasha up and down, "Well... As much as I'd love to stay and listen to your explanation, I must bid you farewell Inuyasha."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the monk.

"I'm returning home for a while. I have some explaining to do back home. I was going to leave in a few days but..." Miroku looks back at Sango for a moment before turning back to the man in front of him. Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku continues, "The sooner I leave, the sooner I get back, right?"

Inuyasha scratches his head, feeling both dazed and confused. 'Miroku's leaving?' He didn't think everyone would break up so quickly. He thought that they would stick together at least a little longer.

"And do give Lady Kagome my regards when she gets back and explain to her why I needed to leave." Miroku informs them.

Inuyasha gives a short silent nod, knowing that there was no reason to make that promise. After a few moments of speaking, Miroku left them to head towards Keada's Village to give his farewell to the others.

Sango and Inuyasha stand in awkward silence, not at all feeling comfortable at the moment. Each found something different to entertain themselves. For the taijiya, it's the river. For the once hanyou, it's the ground that he stands on. Neither one of them knew what to say after hearing that one of their friends is leaving.

Every now and then, Sango would briefly glance up at Inuyasha, taking in his human form. She had never seen in in the daylight, of course, no one had either considering the only time he was human was on the night of the new moon. It was strange. She had seen Inuyasha in his human form before. But right now, under the sun, it felt like it was her first time. His whole 'self' seemed different. He no longer held such an intimidating appearance with his demon traits gone. His face isn't creased in that trademark scowl of his.

And for the first time ever, Sango felt like she could actually tell what he's feeling. For instance, she could tell that he felt uncertain, hesitating to speak just like she is. He's either too caught up with the fact that Miroku is leaving, or he's unsure how everyone thinks about his decision. Sango has a hunch that it's the second choice.

"So... you're awake." Sango finally breaks the silence. Inuyasha just nods, keeping his gaze to anywhere but on her. "So you made your wish." Inuyasha nods his head again, this time casting a sideways glance at Sango before reverting his gaze. Sango let's out an annoyed sigh, "Inuyasha, why are you refusing to look at me?" It was annoying her, really. He's beginning to confuse her again.

"I want you to teach me." Inuyasha replies suddenly.

Sango blinks, confused more than ever before, "Teach you? Teach you what?" Sango asks, her voice sounding as equally confused as what she's feeling.

"To fight, what else?" Inuyasha replies.

"But you know how to fight."

Inuyasha frowns a bit at her answer, "No... I know how to fight like demon. If I were to fight like that now. I'd only get myself killed." Inuyasha finally looks straight at Sango, his gaze locking with her own, "I need to learn how to fight like a human. What better person to teach me than a demon exterminator?"

"Um..." Sango bites her bottom lip in thought. 'He does have a point there. He can't exactly fight like that anymore. Charging blindly into battle isn't only careless, but dangerous. Although there isn't really a threat of demons anymore. The Shikon No Tama is gone... but than again there's always a threat of a demon attack.' Glancing back towards Inuyasha, Sango voiced the question that was in her head since last night, "Inuyasha, what made you decide to become a human?"

Inuyasha looked a bit embarrassed by the question, he managed to cover it up well enough though , "You." He answered quietly.

The taijiya heard him though, causing her to become just as embarrassed and confused , "Me? What did I do?" Sango asks.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, his gaze falling to the ground, "When.. I watched you kill that demon last night." Inuyasha starts, "I realized that humans aren't as weak as I originally thought. You, Miroku, and Kagome, had all fought demons along side me. You all killed demons just like I did, and fought the bastard Naraku just like I had. I just never realized a human could hold their own against a demon until last night."

"Oh..."

"I guess I felt I didn't need to worry not being able to protect other, er, myself now that I realized I'll still be able to kill any demons stupid enough to attack me." Inuyasha let's out a long breath, it was the hardest thing that he had ever admitted. To accept that humans can be just as strong as a demon.

"I see." Sango can't find anything else to say after hearing that.

"So, are you going to teach me or not?" Inuyasha asks, his usual gruff voice back.

Sango shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I can try. I've never actually trained anyone." Sango crosses her arms over her chest, a half smile crossing her lips, "So I guess this makes me your sensei." Sango suddenly becomes serious, "Don't expect me to go easy on you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorts, "Feh! Nothing you throw at me will be too much for me." He replies confidently.

"I don't know, you are human now." Sango replies amusedly.

"So you'll teach me how to fight like a taijiya?"

Sango shrugs her shoulders, "I don't think I have a choice in the matter." Sango isn't exactly sure if she can teach him how to fight like her, or fight in general. She's never taught someone before. She figures it can't be that hard. She'll just do what her father did to train her. And even if she does fail to help Inuyasha learn how to fight, at least it will give her something to take her mind off of some things for a while.

Inuyasha smirks upon hearing her answer. Even if Sango refused him, he could have always taught himself to fight differently some other way. But this way, not only will Sango help him, but he'll be able to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't break down. Who knows, he might have some fun with this too.

__

When the times look tough

And you feel like just giving up

Forget about everything else you see

Just come look for me

I'll be there for you

Pick you up when you feel blue

I'm here for all your scares

I'll be the one to chase away the nightmares

Remember that when you are crying

And you just feel like dying

When there's nothing left for you to do

I'll be there to hold you

Well, y'all! Sadly enough, that's the end of this chapter. I know, I know. It's a bit short. But I just got to end it here. So yeah. Leave a review! Reviews make the world go round!


	5. Rude Awakening

ICYGIRL-Thanks for the compliment . I'll update "Forever A Thief" Sometime this year, hopefully this month.

Kiki Ortega -Actually I am considering becoming a writer. It's kind of like my backup plan if I don't make it in Major League Baseball.

Mystikoorime- Well, I did get quite a rep. for the set falling apart. It was quite funny lol.

Inuyasha's2ndloverafterSango- Long name Um.. I can try making the chapters longer. Heh, heh. No promises though.

Allura Arwen- Hmm... Okay.. let me think here... I understand that some people out there don't like curse words and are offended by them. But Inuyasha curses, I like to try and keep their characters. He's the only one to curse though. But I don't use them heavily. Nor will I be using any that I haven't seen Inuyasha use. I've only heard Inuyasha use three or four in the anime. I can only recall three so that's all I'll be using. I only know what Inuyasha is like from the anime, nothing else. I don't own mangas or anything else. Yeah... I kind of screw up my tenses a lot. Honestly, I can't tell when I read through my chapters. I'm planning on getting a "Writing For Dummies Book" so I can learn how to use tenses properly. All my fics have screwed up tenses. Thanks for the criticism, I really do appreciate it.

AddictedtoInuyashaFics- Another long name Thanks for reviewing

Trinity- Only time can tell my friend. Heeheehee!

Dark-Magic67- Well, I'll be sure to do my best when I write about them sparring. I'll have to keep those descriptions in mind, I never really thought about it.

Thanks for reviewing everybody! I know you've been waiting for the next installment, so I guess I won't waste anymore time and get right to it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

__

Rude Awakening

Sango stared at the horizon as the sun begins to rise up over the mountains. Normally she'd still be sleeping this early in the morning, not having a reason to get up so early. Today however, is different, today is the first day of Inuyasha's lessons. He just doesn't know it yet. He's in for a hard day. Sango isn't going to be easy on her first student, even if it is Inuyasha.

Before she could wake Inuyasha up, she had to make a stop at the river first. She remembered the way her father got her up on the first day of her lessons, she learned quick enough to be up before her father after that morning. 'I'll use father's teachings with Inuyasha. It worked for me, so it'll work for him.' Sango finds it hard to contain the small smile spreading across her lips.

She could do little to help keep the mischievous glint in her eyes at bay as she walked into the hut where Inuyasha should be. Sango's expression quickly became neutral as she found Inuyasha sleeping on the floor, in the same place she saw him when she first woke up that morning. Sango slowly drew her katana from its hilt with her right hand, being as silent as she can manage.

Stepping over to Inuyasha's sleeping form, she took a moment to gaze down at him. With the katana still in her right hand, she lifts up the wooden pail that's in her left hand. Without hesitation, Sango dumps the ice cold water in the pale on Inuyasha.

"WAH!" Inuyasha gives a shout of surprise at the sudden cold water being splashed on his face. He spits and coughs some water out of his mouth that had managed to slip in. He hears a short cry, causing him to direct his gaze upward. Violet eyes widen in surprise as the morning sun reflects off the blade heading down at him. Without another thought Inuyasha rolls to the side, nearly losing his neck from the blade. He hears the blade jam into the wooden floor, giving him the chance to jump to his feet. "Who the- Sango?" Inuyasha realizes once he turns around to see who his attacker is. "What's the big idea? You nearly chopped my head off!"

Sango gives a grunt as she pulls her katana from the wooden planks. She turns towards Inuyasha and lunges at him, her katana weaving through the air. Inuyasha just barely ducks away from the attack and jumps out of her reach, "Sango what are you doing?" Inuyasha shouts, confused and angry as to why she's attacking him.

"HA!" Sango leapt forth once more, completely ignoring Inuyasha's question. Inuyasha grabs Tetsusaiga's sheath form his sash and stops the katana from slashing down at his head. Sango takes the moment of distraction to kick Inuyasha in the chest, causing him to tumble back and out of the hut.

'Is she possessed by some demon or something?' Inuyasha thinks to himself as he picks himself off the ground. He deflects another attack from Sango with Tetsusaiga's sheath. Yet the Taijiya comes right back with another attack. Inuyasha growls, his anger growing as he finds himself being pushed back from Sango's attacks. "That's it!" Inuyasha announces before he becomes the aggressor, using the unsheathed Tetsusaiga as his sword. He parries Sango's blow and strikes out, but the Taijiya proves to be quicker than he remembers, easily dodging Inuyasha blow.

In the back of his mind, Inuyasha takes notice of his slower movements than usual, and the less power of his swings. Inuyasha grits his teeth as he finds himself being forced back once more as Sango gets the upper hand once more. He deflects her blows as he continues to step back with each attack until he finds himself on the bridge crossing the river that's outside of Keada's hut. "Sango it's me! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha shouts, trying to get through the seemingly possessed Taijiya.

'I'll just have to knock her unconscious.' Inuyasha thinks to himself. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha gets ready for the right moment. Sango swings her katana downward towards him, giving Inuyasha time enough time to step to the side and get behind her as she finishes up her movements. Inuyasha raises his weapon up above his head, planning to knock Sango out.

As he swings down however, Sango swings her right foot around, effectively knocking him off balance. Without giving him a moment to recover, Sango strikes out once more with her katana. Inuyasha knows he doesn't have time to defend himself, so he does the only thing he can think of. Turning his body to the side, he lets the katana slash his left arm. Although the attack only went in about an inch, Inuyasha cried out in pain. He didn't expect it to hurt as much as he did.

Inuyasha drops his weapon on the small crossing bridge and reaches up to cover his bleeding wound. He glances back up to Sango, only to find her foot flying towards him once more. Inuyasha lets out a surprised cry as he's kicked in the head. His body is thrown off the bridge by the force of the attack, making him crash into the cold water below.

Inuyasha coughs as he reaches the surface and grabs hold of a large boulder in the water, to keep himself from drowning. "Damnit." Inuyasha looks up at the bridge to see Sango crouching at the edge, starring down at him with a smirk across her face.

"Rule number one, Inuyasha." Sango speaks to him for the first time, "Don't make me have to wake you up from now on for your lessons." She watches amused as Inuyasha's mouth hangs open in shock. "Rule number two." Sango begins once more, "You're not a demon anymore. Learn to be more defensive, because if you don't, you won't survive in a battle for long." Inuyasha mutters something under his breath, what he said, Sango couldn't make out.

The Taijiya stands back up. She sheathes her katana in it's sheath at her side. Still looking down at Inuyasha, Sango says, "And rule number three, the most important one of all. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are my disciple, therefore I am your superior. Until you've proven to be my equal, you will do what I say from now on."

Inuyasha growls as he glares up at Sango, "Why the heck should I listen to you, wench?"

Sango's eyes narrow dangerously at the man currently stuck on a boulder, "Because Inuyasha, you asked me to teach you to fight like a human. And that's what I'm doing."

"You call that teaching me to fight?" Inuyasha shouts, "You nearly killed me!"

The smirk on Sango's face reappears, "Well, next time you should be up in time for training."

"I didn't think you'd start right away!"

"Well now you do. The next time I have to wake you up, I'll bring out the Hiraikotsu." Sango warns before turning around to begin walking away, "Here's your first lesson Inuyasha, get yourself back on land."

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?" Inuyasha yells out. He waits for an answer but he doesn't get one. Inuyasha grinds his teeth together trying to bite back the pain in his arm. Water continues to splash in his face as the rushing water crashes into the boulder he's holding on. 'Now what am I going to do?' Inuyasha thinks to himself. He's been in a similar situation only once before. And that was when he first met Kagome. She pushed him onto the bridge and then sat him, causing him to break through the bridge and crash into the water. At that time, he struggled to the surface and the river carried him away until he managed to grab onto something hanging down into the river to pull himself back onto the surface.

It was always believed that someone who fell in the river would be the end of them. No one knew what to do when they fell into the water. But Inuyasha remembers a time when Kagome dove into the water without a fear in the world and saved a village boy from drowning. Everyone had thought she was some sort of witch. 'What was it she called it? 'Swimming?'' Inuyasha figures he could give it a try, there didn't seem much to what Kagome had done. 'All it looked like was moving your arms and legs around.'

Inuyasha takes a deep breath, a moment later, he lets go of the boulder and begins splashing his arms and legs all around, trying to do what he saw Kagome do so long ago. Though he remembers it didn't look quite like what he's doing, which is flailing his arms all over the place, Inuyasha certain he's got the basic concept down. He might try to master the skill someday, but right now, all he's worried about is getting back on dry land. Someway or another, he does manage to pull himself out of the river. Once he's certain he doesn't have a threat of falling back in, Inuyasha collapses on the ground to catch his breath, letting the blood run freely from his arm.

From the hut, Shippo and Keada watch Inuyasha, quite amused at the scene in front of them. The kitsune glances up at the old woman, looking a bit confused, "That's what Sango meant this morning when she said she'd wake Inuyasha up? Why didn't she just wake him up the way normal people do?"

"Aye child. Even I do not know what reasons some have for the things they do." Keada looks down to the kitsune and smiles, "Nevertheless, it is quite amusing to watch him be put in his place every once in awhile."

Shippo laughs out loud. He quickly shuts his mouth however when he sees a soaking wet Inuyasha heading towards them. A very ANGRY soaking wet Inuyasha. "Gee Inuyasha, Sango too much for ya?"

"Shaddup brat!" Inuyasha snaps. Shippo stick his tongue at Inuyasha before running off to search for Kirara.

"Come inside, I shall tend to your wound." Keada says before entering the hut once more. Inuyasha mutters a few choice words under his breath but follows her. Inuyasha settles himself on the floor of the hut after taking off the upper half of his fire rat kimono, allowing Keada free access to his wound. Inuyasha kept silent as Keada worked on his arm, his mood for the day wrecked. Keada kept her gaze on Inuyasha wound when all of a sudden she speaks, "Kagome will not be returning."

Her comment caused Inuyasha to visibly jump, either from the shock of Keada breaking the silence or the fact that she knew. "What?" Inuyasha decides to try and play dumb.

"Do not try and fool me Inuyasha. The power of the jewel is used up. With the jewel gone, the connection between the two times is also gone." Inuyasha lowered his head, feeling a bit ashamed of what he did. "Aye, but ye knew this would happen before ye used the power of the jewel." Keada says, nodding her head once with the comment, "Ye must not feel ashamed for your decision Inuyasha. Ye did the right thing, I believe. Kagome needs to stay in her own time and must not tamper with our own. She's where she's belonged and needed, while we're where we belong."

Inuyasha nods his head in understanding. He raises his right hand to his bandaged wound, "Did you tell anyone?" Although Keada seemed alright with his decision to keep Kagome out of their era, he's afraid what the other may think.

"Nay, that I leave for ye to explain."

Inuyasha stands back up, putting his fire rat kimono back on. "Thanks for the patch up grams." Inuyasha calls out while walking out of the hut.

"You're sincerity is worse than saying nothing." Keada replies.

This is it y'all! I know I know. Short chapter. But next chapter is going to be much longer. Trust me. Heeheehee! Well looks like Inuyasha got his first taste of Sango's lessons. Will he survive the rest? Heh. Guess y'all will have to wait and see. Review! TTNC!


	6. Just Take A Breath

Howdy y'all! Sorry for the delay in the updation of this fic but, yeah, you know. Life. Anyways. I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who's taken in interest in this fic. Well, not much else for me to say, so I'll just get on with this fic already.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

__

Just Take A Breath

Sango just let the breeze run through her hair as she remained seated on the Bone Eater's well. All she could do at the moment is wait for Inuyasha to return. Inuyasha had made sure to wake up before her this morning, unlike yesterday, so today Sango chose that she would begin his lessons. Looking back to yesterday, Sango can only smile at the memory of Inuyasha in the river. She made sure to prove her point to him yesterday when she told him she was superior. Sango knows that's not the truth, Inuyasha is still much stronger than her as a human, faster too. He proved that to her yesterday when he was able to avoid so many blows.

But telling Inuyasha that he's weaker than her will feed his determination, and take her training seriously. At least, Sango hopes it will, only time will tell. He asked her to teach him how to fight, but all she'll be doing is giving him the basics. He already knows how to fight, so Sango isn't really sure what she can do for him. 'He just needs to work on defense.' Sango tells herself. Her face twists in a somewhat of a pained look, 'And learn not to be so aggressive in a fight.'

'The first problem is what he'll fight with.' Sango thinks to herself as she sits there, 'I guess he can just use another sword since Tetsusaiga won't work for him now. He'll need to learn some sort of technique since he won't have the Wind Scar.' She had decided to teach him how to properly fight with a sword last night. Which is why she had the craftsman in Keada's Village create a wooden sword. She figured she'd make him use it to practice rather than the real thing, especially if she'll be sparring with him. The wooden swords will be less prone to cut one another. A down side to them is that they easily break.

'I wonder when Kagome will be coming back.' Sango thinks as she stares down into the dark well. She's surprised her friend had not stopped by to visit yet. 'She has a lot to tell her family.' A frown crosses Sango's features at the thought. It made her think of her family, or lack of now. She's the last of her village. Her father, brother, friends and comrades of her village were all wiped out. She often wonders why she was the lucky one, the one to continue on and avenge them. If she believed in fate, she would say that it was her destiny to survive.

'Than again, I would have died back then, if Naraku hadn't helped me.' This thought had crossed Sango's mind on more than one occasion since they killed the demon, even a few times on their quest. 'He killed my whole village but decides to keep me alive.' She only regrets not being the one to deal the finishing blow to the manipulative demon. 'He would of used me, just like he used Kohaku, if Kagome and Inuyasha had not spotted the shard in my back.' She's been thinking of the past a lot these passed few days, more so than she used to when hunting Naraku. She doesn't understand why she keeps thinking of the past when it brings nothing but misery and regrets.

The sound of someone approaching causes Sango to stand up; picking up the wooden sword at her side she turns around to the approaching figure, "You're late Inuyasha." Sango says annoyed. Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest and just stands there. Sango raises a questioning eyebrow at him, "Do you have something to say?" Sango asks.

"You going to start teaching me or not?" Inuyasha snaps, still a little soar over yesterday. He hadn't said much to her since she made him take that dip into the river. Inuyasha had to keep telling himself that it was his own fault for asking her to train him.

Sango closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to stop her rising anger to start boiling over. So Sango can occasionally have just as short temper as Inuyasha, if not more. Can you blame her, "Alright... Here." Sango said before tossing the wooden sword to the ground in front of him. Inuyasha glanced down at the sword, confusion quickly settling upon his features. He looks back up to the Taijiya, silently asking her to explain, "That's what you'll be fighting with." Sango explained.

"With a stick?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance, "Don't make me laugh Sango. I won't be able to do much with a stick. Where's a real weapon?"

For some reason, Sango felt like just strangling Inuyasha for his stupidity, "It's not a STICK Inuyasha. It's a bokken. It's what you'll be using until I feel you can handle the real thing."

"I know what it is!" Inuyasha shouts, flailing his arms above his head, "It's just that I refuse to use it! I've been fighting with a real sword all this time! I already know how to handle one!"

"You'll use it, whether you like it or not." Sango states flatly giving him a look that dared him to object. "Remember, you're the one to ask me to help you, so we do this my way, or I don't do it at all." Sango contained her smirk as Inuyasha growled and picked the wooden sword up. Sango took out her one wooden sword, deciding Inuyasha would feel a little less aggravated if she used one as well, "Good, now I'll show you the basics, and we'll move on from there. You'll notice that the basics don't imply that you run blindly into battle either."

"Feh... I don't run blindly into battle."

"I never said you did either." Sango replied, though the tone of her voice said otherwise.

For the next hour or so, Sango showed the basics of using a sword. Though Inuyasha felt it was ridiculous, he did exactly as he was told and mimicked each of Sango's every move with ease. When Sango felt that Inuyasha was good enough to move on, she began showing him several techniques. The first one Inuyasha could do with ease, as would any beginner, but the second technique found Inuyasha failing, miserably.

"You're doing it wrong." Sango points out as she watches Inuyasha.

"No I'm not." Inuyasha snapped, knowing that he was actually doing it wrong.

"Do you need me to show you again?"

"No, I'm not doing it wrong." Inuyasha said once more.

Sango let out a breath and shook her head while thinking that she should of perhaps shown him an easier technique. Though the only technique easier than the one he's currently attempting is the first one she showed him. "Inuyasha... You're only suppose to use one hand." She reminded him when she noticed his other hand on the hilt of the sword.

Inuyasha growled in irritation, "Why the hell does it matter anyway? One hand, two hands, either way you'll be striking the enemy."

Sango released a tired breath before pulling out her own wooden sword, "Alright Inuyasha, attack me. I'll only use my one hand strike you." She said, the corners of her lips twitching as she held back her smirk, "And you can use both your hands."

The look of suspicion crossed Inuyasha eyes at first, not trusting the Taiyija's words completely. Nevertheless, he figured he'd prove his point and jumped forth, performing a horizontal sweep. Sango brought her sword down to block the attack but the force of Inuyasha's attack deflected it away with ease, causing her to take a few steps back, being off balance. Seeing the advantage he's having, Inuyasha smirks and rushes at her again. Sango raises her sword up and the two blades clash. They stand toe to toe as each tries to push back the other. The blades lean more towards Sango, as Inuyasha physical strength over powers the Taiyija.

Inuyasha's lifts his gaze from the locked swords to Sango's eyes and smirks, knowing that he's winning. Sango matches Inuyasha's smirk with one of her own, slightly confusing the violet eyed boy, that is until he realized a bit too late why Sango seemed so confident even when he was clearly overpowering her. Her fist connected with his chin as she used her free hand to uppercut him, knocking him straight off his feet. Too stunned from the attack to really defend himself, it was easy for Sango to lower her sword above his throat. With the smirk still pasted on her face, Sango says, "You lose."

Inuyasha growls as he rubs his sore jaw, "You cheated!" He explained; jumping to his feet and throwing his sword to the ground in aggravation, "You're suppose to attack me with your sword!"

"But on the contrary. I said I'd strike you with just one hand." Sango pointed out, holding out the hand she had struck him with, "And that's exactly what I did. Let this be a lesson, each technique as an advantage and disadvantage. While using one hand, your attacks have less force behind them, having a hand free allows you to strike your opponent in more ways, making you less predictable."

Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest, not really paying attention to what Sango is saying, "Feh..."

"It's best for one to adapt several techniques for their weapon. Otherwise, they'd just be foolish to fight."

"And what about you?" Inuyasha asked. Confusion is spreads across Sango's face. "You use that damn boomerang, you just throw it. So I guess you would be foolish to go into battle." Inuyasha explains, using her own words against her.

Sango shakes her head, "Inuyasha, I have more than just the Hiraikotsu when I fight, or have you forgotten? I have my katana, smoke bombs, and... these." With a quick flick of her wrist, two long daggers slide out of her slayer's outfit, resting on top of her hands.

Inuyasha's eyes the daggers with moderate fascination, he had nearly forgotten about those. Sango had hardly ever used them when they were after Naraku. She only just needed Hiraikotsu, and occasionally her katana for all the battles they've gotten into. With all her weapons tucked away, hidden inside her outfit, she's like a walking armory. 'Wonder what else she has hidden in there...' Inuyasha blinks stupidly at his own thought, wondering why he even bothered to think of such a thing. He let it slide however, deciding it was nothing.

Inuyasha shakes his head, ridding himself of foolish thoughts. When he glances back over to his companion, he tilts his head to the side when he sees Sango standing over by the Bone Eater's Well, looking down into the dark depths. "She's... not coming back." He hears Sango states. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. For a moment, Inuyasha's heartbeat picked up, afraid that she had figured it out. "I guess... it's for the better." Sango says quietly, "It's not exactly safe here. Demons are still all over. She could be killed by one after everything we went through to kill Naraku. It would be safe for her to stay in her time."

Inuyasha figured Sango was talking more to herself then him, he also figured that Sango hadn't realized that Kagome can't come back because of him. "Maybe she'll come back someday." Inuyasha found himself stepping to Sango's side as he said it, although he knew it wasn't true. After all, the well no longer works now that he used the jewel.

"What was her world like?" Sango's eyes never left the bottom of the well, as she gazed in lost thought.

"Feh... No place for me. Completely different world. Too noisy, too many weird things. You'd be completely lost in her world."

"Seems like we're all slowly drifting apart." Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the comment, "First Kagome leaves. Then Houshi. I guess we're all going to go our own separate ways eventually."

Inuyasha could easily pick up the sadness in her tone. He can also see her eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears. Inuyasha suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Shifting from one foot to another, Inuyasha decides to try to reassure her, "That damn monk isn't going to be gone forever. He said he'd be back."

"Saying and doing something are completely different things. He can decide to change his mind and not return."

Sango seemed to be going deeper and deeper into her own little shell, and Inuyasha isn't sure what to do exactly. "Then why didn't you go with him? He asked you, didn't he?"

Sango slowly nods her head, "He did... I wanted to but..." Inuyasha wasn't sure why he cared so much about what her answer to his question would be. All he knows is that he found himself leaning a bit closer to her, waiting for her to finish her a sentence, "But... I couldn't leave Kohaku behind."

For some reason, the answer seemed to affect him in some strange ways. For one, he was angry, angry that she just can't seem to let go. Secondly, she seemed to care more about leaving behind her dead brother than her friends, which he happens to be one of. And lastly, for the strangest of them all, Inuyasha felt a little disappointed that he was the reason. Maybe he just didn't want to have friends let him go, the very few he managed to get.

"Feh... Don't worry about it Sango." Inuyasha said roughly. Suddenly, all his tough features faded, as he turned to face Sango. Reaching out his hands, he grabbed her shoulders and turned around slowly, "Don't worry Sango because... even if everyone else decides to leave... I'll always be here."

Sango glanced up to his eyes shyly through her bangs. She stared at him for the longest time, blinking back the tears. Quickly, she leaned into him and wrapper her arms around his middle, happy for the support he's giving her. Awkwardly and more or less embarrassed, Inuyasha wrapped his own arms around her.

He isn't sure why he felt the need to watch out for the Taijiya so much, or why he's been comforting her since the night they defeated Naraku. All that mattered to him was the present, the now.

This moment...

Even if his emotions were one big tangle of different knots, and even if he felt like his chest was going to explode with everything he's feeling at the moment. All he has to do is just take a breath, and tell himself that everything is alright. He may be unsure about a lot of things in his life, and he may not be the most easy going person. One thing to him is for certain. It only took this moment for him to decide it as well. The reason why he cares so much. The reason he felt the need to keep Sango safe. The truth is as clear as day in his mind. That truth that he'll keep to himself.

And the true reason for why he cares so much is...

He loves her.


End file.
